


Love Follows Where There Is Hope

by nazgulofangmar



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Art, Booker never betrayed them, Fluff, Happy Family, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Memories, Nightmare, Sicily - Freeform, Some light angst, am i projecting my nostalgia for sicily on Nicky?, it's more likely than you think, let them rest, lots of comfort, nile is an art buff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgulofangmar/pseuds/nazgulofangmar
Summary: On the drive from Catania nostalgia had crushed Nicky like a wave. The sound of the sea and the achingly familiar scent of heat and blossoming flowers had been enough for the memories to surge.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Love Follows Where There Is Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a cute, light-hearted little fic to give the characters some well-deserved down-time but then I had to pick Sicily as location and got nostalgic.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes I made with Arabic, I don't speak the language and don't know how much I can trust my own research :D

Joe woke to an empty bed and a jolt of panic surged through him. Nicky. His first thought was always of him no matter if he came back to life or woke in the middle of the night and couldn’t feel Nicky’s warmth next to him. 

In the distance Joe could hear the sea slap against the rocks and noticed that the terrace doors had been thrown open, letting in the fresh air. The moon was just bright enough for Joe to see a figure standing at the edge of the garden that stretched out from the stone tile terrace. He let out a relieved breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. 

Nicky didn’t so much as startle when Joe came up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, drawing him into an embrace. Nicky always knew. He inclined his head until their temples touched and Joe put his head on his shoulder. “What are you doing out here, _habibi _? You’ve been restless ever since we arrived.”__

“This place brings back memories”, Nicky answered quietly. “I see flashes of Pina around the house. I hear her voice, her laughter and- and I miss her.”

“I miss her, too.” Joe had feared this might be the reason Nicky had been closed off and lost in thought.

Nicky became nostalgic whenever they were back in Italy but Genova and Messina held a special place in his heart.

Joe could protect Nicky from enemies, could try to keep him safe but when it came to memories Joe was powerless. He hated the feeling. His fingers ghosted over Nicky’s arm, a reassuring touch to let him know he was there. 

“All that remains of the people we loved are memories, Joe and no matter how important they are to us, eventually we will forget. One day this house will be just that – a house, and the memory of Pina will have faded away. What colour her eyes were, what her smile looked like.”

Joe nuzzled Nicky’s neck and gave him a quick kiss on his jawline. “Forget Pina? As much as it pains me to see you suffer, you couldn’t forget her if you tried. From the moment you called her _Ava _for the first time I knew she meant more to you than you might have admitted, even to yourself.”__

__“Why did I stay? I knew it was bound to end in heartbreak so why did I stay?” Nicky knew the answer as much as Joe did but he needed to hear it. Needed to hear that they could do good. Even if it was them who ended up hurting from memories they couldn’t get rid of. At the same time Nicky would do anything to keep them._ _

____

Messina always brought back memories but this time they had overwhelmed him. Maybe it was because this was the first time since _Ava _’s death they weren’t here for a job. Nothing to distract him and keep his mind busy.__

______ _ _

Their last mission had been excruciating and by the time they had touched down in Sicily he was exhausted to the bone. 

______ _ _

On the drive from Catania nostalgia had crushed Nicky like a wave. The sound of the sea and the achingly familiar scent of heat and blossoming flowers had been enough for the memories to surge.

______ _ _

Of course Joe had noticed something was wrong right away. Nicky had seen the question in his eyes and had only shaken his head tiredly. Not now, my love. It hadn’t stopped Joe from taking his hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles soothingly for the remainder of the drive. But he hadn’t pressed.

______ _ _

Immortality didn’t mean that they cut themselves off from everyone but themselves but they were careful not to get too attached. Every once in a while it still happened without them noticing until it was too late.

______ _ _

Nicky was drowning.

______ _ _

As always it was Joe who brought him back to the surface, who grounded him. One arm still firmly wrapped around his waist, Joe moved his other hand up to rest over Nicky’s heart.

______ _ _

“Niccolò, the heart that beats in your chest is made of gold and your kindness makes you a better man than anyone could ever aspire to become. Doing good doesn’t always mean fighting against oppressive regimes. Giving an old woman hope and making her smile again is just as admirable.” He paused. “ _L’acqua si nì va ‘nta la pinneza, l’amuri si ni va unni c’è speranza _.”__

________ _ _ _ _

“One of _Ava _’s favourite proverbs.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“’ _Water follows the incline of the slope, love follows where there is hope _’,” Joe repeated in English, remembering with fondness when he had asked Nicky what it meant that night.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He’d helped Pina clear up in the kitchen, occasionally stealing a glance at his love who was fixing the old radio in the living room. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Joe loved watching Nicky work. A small crease of concentration would appear between his eyebrows as he carefully dismantled the radio. The dedication he brought to everything he did. How he was so focused on the task at hand he forgot everything around him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Apparently he wasn’t the only one. He’d only realised that he’d been scrubbing the same clean plate for some time now when he had heard Pina chuckle next to him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Joe had felt a sharp pang of fear then. He’d let his guard down, being way too obvious about what he and Nicky meant to one another. His gaze had flickered to Nicky on instinct who was oblivious to his distress. Joe’d known what would come next and had braced himself for the hateful words that surely were to follow. But Pina had only cupped his face and smiled up at him. There had been nothing but kindness in her eyes. Love follows where there is hope. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sometimes I wish I were colder. Then I wouldn’t fear forgetting.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t have it in you,” Joe said without missing a beat, his conviction obvious. “You feel with all of your heart and it’s one of the countless reasons I love you.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Countless, huh?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t let it go to your head, _amore _.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky only laughed quietly and they fell silent, completely comfortable in each other’s presence.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is that what has been keeping you from sleeping? Memories of Pina?” Joe asked after a while, leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _No. Un incubo _.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was it about?” Joe’s voice was soft and Nicky leaned even more into his touch, savouring the closeness. He was quiet for a long moment, looking out over the dark sea and listened to the steady rhythm of the waves.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I dreamt that you died and didn’t wake up anymore,” Nicky eventually said. “You are everything to me and so much more, Yusuf. The idea of losing you and having to stay, dying over and over all on my own terrifies me. Coming back to life and my eyes not meeting yours to see if you are all right. No reassuring touch, nothing. I couldn’t bear it.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was Joe’s turn to go silent. “ _Bamoot feeki _,” he said after a moment of thought. “It is such a beautiful declaration of love but I never used it before.”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky huffed in amusement. “I’m afraid it doesn’t apply to us. You have died so many times protecting me already, the irony of it.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“True, there is some irony in it”, Joe admitted. “But that’s not the reason. It’s because it doesn’t encompass all of my love for you. I love you to death and beyond, Niccolò. As long as you come back to life so will I. We became immortal together and chose each other for eternity. When our time comes we will go together, _ya hayati _.”__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can’t promise that. None of us know when the time comes.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Joe tightened his grip on Nicky and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Have faith, Niccolò. Because if I have to crawl back through Death’s door to be with you, then I will. No matter what or how long it takes.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And they say romance is dead.” Nicky smiled and placed his hand on top of Joe’s around his waist, intertwining their fingers.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly Nicky felt the pain of the memories ease into an ache in his chest. Joe would always be at his side, watching out for him. He just let himself be held as the night carried on around them, time passing with neither of them really noticing. It didn’t matter, not as long as they were together.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile sighed contently as she squinted at the brightness of the morning sun streaming in through the open balcony doors. She buried her head in the pillows, relishing in the softness.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

An actual bed. After two weeks of sleeping in ditches and questionable safe houses it sure was a welcome change. She debated with herself if she should just go back to sleep. In the end it was the prospect of breakfast that coaxed her out of bed.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Upon their arrival the day before, Nile hadn’t had the energy to do much more than follow Nicky blindly to the guest bedroom on the first floor. She’d almost fallen asleep in the shower, too. That’s why she only noticed the artworks when she left her room and followed the hallway towards the stairs. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Statuettes throned on small shelf boards in between oil paintings and framed sketches decorating the walls. Andy’s stash of memorabilia had already floored her but this lovingly curated collection was something else entirely.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One painting in particular stood out among the others. It looked like it might have been a Caravaggio but Nile wasn’t sure. Two men in chains were being held back as they leaned towards one another in a desperate attempt to share a kiss.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile immediately recognised them. Joe’s black curls were longer and fell around his face as he strained to capture Nicky’s mouth in what might be a last kiss. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a gorgeous piece, the colours blending together beautifully and the composition putting the focus on the almost-kiss. The artist had done a marvellous job at showing the anguish and need in their expressions as they were kept just out of reach of each other.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another look around the hallway confirmed what she’d already suspected. Every single piece of art had personal meaning. And that didn’t make this just another safe house, this was a home.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Morning”, Nile announced and hopped onto the kitchen island, nicking a grape from an overflowing fruit bowl and popped it into her mouth. “Smells delicious!”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi.” Booker gave her a quick smile over his shoulder before focusing on his cooking again. Nile wasn’t sure why she was surprised to see him being the one flipping pancakes like an expert. Somehow it didn’t seem like the sort of thing he’d do. Then again, he _was _French.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do me a favour and wake Joe and Nicky.” Booker waved the spatula in the vague direction of where Nile assumed was their bedroom. “Or try at least. Down the corridor, first on the left. Don’t get shot.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where’s Andy?” Nile asked as she leaped down and grabbed another handful of grapes.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Said she wanted to get something in town. She’ll be back soon.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Right.” She left the kitchen and headed down the corridor. More art was on display here. Wide-eyed she looked at the beautiful pieces and made a mental note to ask Joe and Nicky about them later. There were so many artists she didn’t recognise, so many styles she had never seen before.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile knocked on the door Booker had indicated and when there came no answer she carefully opened it and peered inside.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To her surprise this wasn’t the master bedroom as she had assumed but just another guest room. The layout and style matched her own room upstairs.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Neither Nicky nor Joe had woken when she’d entered. In his sleep Joe had thrown an arm over Nicky, holding him close to his chest.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The love of my life was of the people I’d been taught to hate _._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile thought about the painting again as she watched them for a moment. There was so much love and devotion between them and it showed, even after a millennium. She almost felt bad for waking them.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Breakfast time”, Nile called softly and immediately leaped back when Nicky stirred. Never startle a soldier. She wasn’t afraid, per se, it would hardly make sense but their last mission had decimated her shirts that didn’t have bullet holes in them.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky didn’t wake up or draw the gun Nile knew he was keeping under his pillow. He only turned and pressed closer to Joe, burying his face at his chest. A soldier who wouldn’t wake at the most quiet of noises? Nevermind the clanging coming from the kitchen.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She could hear Andy laugh and Booker curse. Pieces of a conversation drifted down the hall.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile reached out and carefully poked Nicky’s shoulder. In an instant he had sat bolt upright, gun in hand. “Shit-,” she breathed and mentally said goodbye to her shirt.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It took Nicky a hot second to recognise her. His finger curled around the trigger but he didn’t shoot. “That was close,” he said and gave her an apologetic look before lowering the gun. “What’s going on? Is the house on fire?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Booker made breakfast.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Same thing, really.” Nicky bent down to press a soft kiss to Joe’s temple, nuzzling his hair. “ _Svegliati, mæ amô _.”__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m awake”, came the muffled response, followed by a groan. “But at what cost?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy was just about finished setting the table out on the terrace when Nile got back to the kitchen. A soft breeze let the white curtains billow and Nile got the sense that this might just be the vacation they deserved. The cloudless sky overhead held the promise of a hot day and she briefly wondered if there would be time for a swim later.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For now Nile simply enjoyed seeing the others letting their hair down, laughing and seeming genuinely at ease. Booker had turned on the radio and music drifted outside. Nicky made a show of pulling Joe’s chair out for him which made Any roll her eyes but it was accompanied by a warm smile.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The table was overflowing with food, not only pancakes but various pastries and specialties Andy had brought back from her walk into town. Joe blew her a kiss when he spotted _arancine _.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re spoiling us, boss.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“After this last one we really deserve it.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky held up an index finger to say he’d only be a moment and got up from the table. He returned with a small parcel wrapped in brown paper he handed to Andy. The corner of his mouth stretched into a pleased little grin as he watched Andy take a bite.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This- this is fresh. From Sicily no doubt but ... freshly baked.” Andy stared at the baklava in her hand, then looked at Nicky who just gave her a wink. “I haven’t let any of you out of my sight. How’d you get it?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I like to have my secrets.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would you say, you’re _bamboozled _, boss?” Booker asked, barely able to hold back the laughter that threatened to bubble up.__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Once! I said it once! You’re never gonna let me live it down, will you?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nope. I mean, Andromache the Scythian, greatest warrior the world has ever seen, worshipped as a goddess in the olden days,” Booker paused, fighting down his laughter, “and then you get drunk and say that smartphones _bamboozle _you.”__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The table finally erupted in laughter and even Andy huffed good-naturedly, taking another bite of baklava. “You didn’t need to, Nicky.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Booker held up his hand. “Hang on, you went into town, Andy and got each of us something you know we love to eat but didn’t buy yourself any baklava?” A slow smirk splayed out on his face. “That means you were hoping for Nicky to get you some.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy started to protest which only fuelled the others’ amusement.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

>Nicky reached across the table and amiable patted her hand. “You don’t have to pretend, Andy. We know you like the baklava I get you best. It’s because I have impeccable taste.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy laughed and lightly slapped at his hand. “You little shit.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sun rose higher into the sky but nobody wanted to get up just yet. It had been quite a while since any of them had enjoyed brunch without a violent incident interrupting their meal.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is a great place,” Nile said with a gesture to the stunning view.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It's mine, actually,” Nicky said. “I inherited it.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Twice,” Booker added with a grin. “One time from himself.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“For real?”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky nodded. “It was back in the 80s when Joe and I came to Messina for some time off. I helped that elderly signora with her groceries while Joe was still looking around the marketplace.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nicky had no idea that he was about to get adopted,” Andy said in a tone of voice that Nile couldn’t discern completely. Sadness perhaps?

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile saw a shadow pass over Nicky’s face, just for a second. It was gone as soon as it had appeared and he was smiling again. She wondered if she had imagined it. Joe’s hand was on Nicky’s arm in what she thought a protective gesture. Or one of reassurance. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Giuseppina – Pina – her name was. Naturally, she invited me for dinner for having helped with the groceries. Saying no would have been a grave insult and I called the hotel to leave Joe a message.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I leave him alone for five minutes and he goes and finds a new family,” Joe accused but there was no bite behind the words. His hand slid down Nicky’s arm and he gently ran his thumb over his hand.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Remember when you brought me along for the first time?”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicky huffed. “As soon as she saw Joe she pulled him into a hug, gave him a big kiss on the cheek and exclaimed: ‘ _Amore, ma come sei magro! Vieni, vieni, entra pure è pronta la cena _.’ I had to sit there while she coddled him, giving me shit about not feeding him properly.” He turned to Joe with an accusing look. “And you just let it happen, you bastard.”__

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What can I say, if Pina wants to spoil me who am I to disagree? First rule of grandmothers, Nicky: you don’t argue with them. That battle is lost long before it even started.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Pina left him the villa after she died,” Booker said.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile stared in disbelief. “Just like that?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She didn't have anyone else. No remaining family. Her husband died in WWII and she never remarried. Her son Vincenzo had been lost at sea before we even met her,” Joe explained with a careful look at Nicky, ready to change the topic if needed. “Pina loved Nicky and he didn’t have the heart to leave.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In the beginning he tried to protest,” Andy continued with a warm smile. “Tried to get out of this whole grandson business but like Joe said, you don't argue with grandmothers.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wasn’t that a risk? Staying, I mean?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy nodded. “But we figured that with us being away on mission a lot of the time nobody would notice that we didn't age.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A decade or so after he’d inherited it Nicky thought it was time to give the house away so he made up a son. A few years later Nicky rolls up to the villa again, claiming to be the son. Official documents and everything.” Booker reached over the table for a peach and started cutting it up methodically. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you live here?” Nile asked with big eyes. “I can't believe you have a fucking villa and we sleep in dirty ditches most of the time.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The others laughed at the indignation in her voice. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We can't stay too long in one place but yes, this has become something of a home,“ Nicky conceded and glanced at Joe with a smile. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I thought as much when I saw the artworks?” Nile asked somewhat hesitant, not wanting to intrude too much.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy leaned to Booker and stage-whispered: “She's gonna mention The Painting.” Booker grinned. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What about the artworks? It's just knick-knack we've picked up here and there over the centuries.” Nicky smiled innocently while Joe shot a glare at Andy and Booker who only laughed.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They’re stunning and I totally want to have a tour later. I mean, I saw so many different styles I didn’t even know existed. Art from different cultures, spread out over centuries. This house is like a museum without the stealing part. I’m sure I saw an astrolabe right next to a Holbein?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Joe and Nicky shared a surprised look.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She does that,” Andy nodded. “Bit of an art buff.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile went on. “The painting of you upstairs, is that a Caravaggio?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nile was so caught up in her excitement to be talking about art and maybe get some more first-hand information from people who might have actually met some of the artists. She didn’t see the amused look that passed between Andy and Booker.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Here it comes.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s by a Sicilian artist called Alonzo Rodriguez,” Nicky said. “He was a student of Caravaggio.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Joe huffed and grumbled: “I don't know why you keep it. Have you seen how Alonzo made me look? He's always despised me.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He never despised you, Yusuf,” Nicky said with a small smile and brought Joe’s hand to his mouth, kissing it reassuringly. “Nobody could despise a man of your wit and generosity. I think you look beautiful in it.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Flattery doesn’t work on me.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lies.” Nicky leaned in and gave Joe a kiss that the other indulged for a moment before breaking away.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He totally got my bad side!”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t have a bad side, _albi _. All of your sides are equally gorgeous,” Nicky tried to soothe but the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I bloody hope so!”

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They seemed to have had this particular conversation many times before if the bickering as well as the exasperated but fond look Andy and Booker shared were any indication. Was this the immortal equivalent of ‘I don’t look good in this picture’?

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eventually Joe and Nicky wanted to head into town. Reminiscing they said. Nile was sad to see this rare moment of relaxation come to an end; she loved seeing this side of the team and getting to know them better.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But then again, they had all of eternity.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The artist, Alonzo Rodriguez really existed. He was a painter from Messina and lived in the 16th/17th Century. The painting I was inspired by: 
> 
> [Meeting of Saints Peter and Paul](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alonzo_Rodriguez#/media/File:Alonzo_Rodriguez_Commiato_dei_santi_Pietro_e_Paolo_Messina_Museo_Regionale.jpg)
> 
> It's hella gay but that's another story :D


End file.
